Life and Other Magical Realities
by Potterhead95
Summary: My adventure into the Wizarding World! Bare with, its my diary including thoughts and feelings, the ups and downs of my time at Hogwarts. Yes, I am known to be feisty and am a little outspoken, hopefully you'll get used to it! Try not to laugh too hard at my misfortunes... Ps. Follow, favourite and review, it would mean a lot! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**27 August 1991**

'Kathryn's little problem', that's what it's constantly been called. There has been no explanation. Until now. I received my Hogwarts letter, you see. I am indeed, a witch. I always knew I was different; I can do things that no-one else can and it just seemed that no-one understood me. Until Professor McGonagall, a Hogwarts teacher appeared in the (pathetic excuse for a) fireplace early this morning.

For as long as I can remember, I could do strange things, without there being rationale. They make up my fondest memories:

1) I don't know how, but I made my neighbour's dog bark and chase after my brother. That was my first experience of magic. He was covered in drool and slabbers, we found it hilarious, but mum for one, did not.

2) I also, accidently (on purpose) smashed my mum's prized crockery, with what must be described as telepathy, one Christmas when she decided to buy Peter a TV for his bedroom, whilst I got a pair of socks. She was exasperated, but had no way of proving it was me.

3) Lastly, and the best of all, I blew up my Dad's prized vegetable patch in the back garden when he told us we had a year's supply of cabbages to go round. I was having none of it. Cabbage soup, cabbage pie, cabbage flavoured water, eh, no. Dad has now made a garden pond. (I recon he should have thanked me for creating such a large ditch.) Let's just say, Dad's fantasy with the earth is definitely not a trait that has been passed on to me. And no, I will not say sorry.

My family often treat me like something on the bottom of their shoe. A few summers ago, I shielded my brother from falling in the park, cushioning his fall from the fireman's pole. He was sure to have broken a few bones. Yes, I had recently read the Superman comic and wanted a bit of glory. Mum started calling Peter, 'Our Miracle Boy' because he didn't get hurt. That really upset me...

Professor McGonagall told me that Hogwarts is a place where I can learn to control these abilities. I wished her luck. (Under my breath, of course, I couldn't be setting off a bad example when she had only just met me!)

I'm usually quite shy when it comes to meeting new people, I'm quiet, too. I'm used to sitting in my room for hours on end with my nose in a book, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist. The only person I really talk to is my Granny, who sees the best in all people; she's the only person I can be 'me' around. That person I would like to share with you. It's not that I necessarily choose to be that way, it's always 'Peter this' and 'Peter that'. There's nothing I can do about it.

For Professor McGonagall, I was on my best behaviour. She brought me into London, to Diagon Alley, cobbled streets filled with busy witches and wizards going about their business. The first place we went in was 'Gringotts', the Wizarding bank where I was to exchange my muggle money into Wizarding currency. My parents handed over a lump sum- they were only too glad at the prospect of seeing the back of me for 10 months each year (and tarrah to them, too!) The Goblins showed me to my new vault, number 1032, presenting me with my very own key! The Goblin with us, named Bogrod, helped me with the new money- the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the Bronze ones are Knuts.

After we went to Ollivanders, the wand shop. He didn't say much, but seemed to stare at me, with his tired eyes searching deep into my soul. It was like he somehow knew me and had forgotten. I, for one, had never seen the man before. Professor McGonagall had whispered something only audible to him and he shot a faint smile in my direction before placing a wand in my hand. He spoke the words, "Walnut and Dragon Heartstring, 12 and ¾ inches, slightly yielding". As the wand touched my fingertips, I felt a surge of warmth though my body, like the wand was an extension to my arm. I beamed at Professor McGonagall who pursed her lips and said, "Let's not stand around, we've got shopping to be getting on with". I had the overwhelming feeling that she didn't like me...

As the afternoon progressed, we were in so many different shops- 'Madam Malkins', for my robes, 'Fluorish and Blott's', the book store and 'Slug and Jiggers' the apothecary. I noticed that at the bottom of my list is said, "_Students may bring, if they wish an owl, cat or toad_" but it seems the money my parents gave didn't quite stretch. It would have been nice to have a friend. Everywhere Professor McGonagall and I went, there was always a sense of impatience in the air, that she couldn't wait to get back home and watch the newest episode of 'I'm Scottish, Get Me out Of Here'!

Today's journey ended as soon as it began, really... It seems that in both worlds I am a 'nobody' and that I don't matter. Maybe my parents told her about my unfortunate events...? I daren't say anything that meant I could lose my place at Hogwarts. This is my chance break away from the muggles.

But in all seriousness, maybe I'll find someone, some day who remembers that today is my birthday...


	2. Chapter 2

**1****st ****September**

Over the past four days, I've packed and repacked my trunk (so many times you don't want to know). As for my home life, Mum has always told me to eat up, I presume this was the best thing about her- she cooked some lovely foods, which has its obvious downside. I can honestly say that I am not skinny, but I've gotten to the stage where I no longer care. I am quite tall for my age and at 11, I am 5ft 5inches which is rather impressive by most people's books! Mum also said that she didn't want "the services" thinking anything was wrong. I haven't a bauldy what she's going on about half the time!

So this morning, I was so nervous in the car and mum left me off at the entrance to King's Cross Station and drove off. I took out my ticket which said "Platform 9 3/4", I had never heard of such a thing, but after the summer I've had, anything is possible! I managed to find the barrier to platform 9 and a boy with jet black, messy hair was in front of me. He looked as lost as I felt. His head jolted and his eyes followed a woman with flaming red hair, followed by 5 other flaming red-haired people that must have been her children. The eldest ran at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10; I shut my eyes tight, waiting for a crash that never came. I opened my eyes, one by one to notice that the boy had disappeared. The black haired boy shot over to the woman after sons number 2 and 3 had disappeared through the barrier. I stepped closer to hear their conversation – apparently you had to run between the barriers to get onto platform 9 ¾. You must have been kidding me. I watched as the remaining 4 people disappeared and tried to pluck up the courage to go myself. I shut my eyes and ran straight at the barrier.

The next thing I heard was the whistle of the train. It was 10.55am; the train was leaving in 5minutes time. I pushed past several people to find a spare seat in a compartment with a group of girls who were considerably older than me.

I sat quietly, taking out my transfiguration textbook to have a look at what I would be learning. The girls talked in whispers and I decided to mind my own business. A woman with short, curly hair came to the door of our compartment with a mass of sweets, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. I was so hungry but had no money and the girls beside me laughed and said things like 'I couldn't possibly!' and 'Oh, my figure!' then went back to their mumbles. One of them suggested to me, "you should get your robes on, we will be arriving soon.' I took that as my cue to leave. I nearly stood on what looked like a toad when I closed the door!

When the train stopped, I met on the platform a huge, hairy man who must have been at least double my dad's height! He shouted, "Firs' years follow me!" I saw the messy black haired-boy from the platform and caught up with him and one of the red-haired boys. We followed the hairy man until we got onto boats where I sat with Parvati and Padma Patil. The other girl had long curly, dirty-fair hair, all three were friendly enough.

We peered around the cliff in the boats to see a magnificent castle that was lit up by thousands of candles. My breath was momentarily taken away. I couldn't help but think that things could only get better from then.

We climbed out of the boats onto the rocks and pebbles and proceeded up a mass of stone steps up to a fantastic oak front door that was even larger than the huge hairy man! When the door swung open, I came face-to-face once again with Professor McGonagall. Fantastic. We were taken into a chamber of to the side of the castle entrance. She told us, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses". I remember her telling me these at home- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. That house would become out home and that we had to be good to earn points.

Moments later, we were swept into the Great Hall; eyes peered at us from all directions. I kept my eyes focused at the front. We gathered around a stool and the 'sorting hat' began to sing. Yes, the hat sang. I could hardly believe my ears!

Professor McGonagall opened a long roll of parchment and read out a series of names to try on the hat to be sorted into their houses. First off was Hannah Abbot who was placed in Hufflepuff. She was joined by Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. I can only remember Padma Patil from the boat was in Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy whose hair was pure blond (it could hardly be natural, could it?) and a girl called Pansy Parkinson joined Slytherin. The red-haired boy called Ronald Weasley joined Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, a girl with wild curly hair (who seemed to have a personality representative of her hair) joined the same table. When the name 'Harry Potter' was called out, the whole room fell silent. I looked around to see the boy with messy black hair make his way toward the stool. The room was silent for what seemed like hours until the hat shouted "_GRYFFINDOR_". The whole table erupted in delight as they welcomed their newest member. What was so special about him?

I can honestly say that I didn't hear the next name- apart from the fact that it was mine. Professor McGonagall repeated my name, '_Kathryn Pink_!' she stared at me and my knees started to shake. I was glad of the relief the stool had to offer when the hat was placed on my head.

I heard a voice in my ear saying, "Pink, eh? Strange, very strange! Parentage seems to be Slytherin, but I just don't think that's right. Very talented, I see Hufflepuff would be glad to have you due to your creativity, but your grades, hmm... Ravenclaw wouldn't give you what you need... Difficult, very difficult." The hat was silent in my ears for a little too long. I thought to myself, "Am I going to be a total reject at Hogwarts now too? I need to learn to speak up for myself- grow a pair!" Then the hat spoke, "I knew there was fire in you! You may seem shy, but there's a lioness waiting to be released!" the hat chucked. "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

As I walked toward the Gryffindor table, I met the eyes of one of the red-haired brothers of Ronald Weasley. He smiled at me; I fought my inner shyness and smiled back. I swear he blushed a little. I most definitely did! I felt my cheeks go redder and redder. I could see him chuckle to himself. Instead of looking away, my heart started thudding. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ I felt marvellous! Then he was distracted by what looked like his identical twin.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts rose and made a few announcements- something about the third floor corridor being forbidden to all students. To be honest, I'll be lucky if I know what floor I'm on half the time, this place is _HUGE_! How many floors even are there? As I was thinking this, Professor Dumbledore magically made dinner appear on the tables in front of us. Well, of course, I will be studying magic after all!

After a while, the eldest of the red-haired boys, Percy directed us to our dormitory. I was sharing with Hermione Granger, the girls Parvati and Lavender from the boat, if there is anyone I have forgotten, I am very sorry, it's almost midnight and I should be in a good mood for classes tomorrow!

Ps. I really need to find out the name of that boy. I can still picture his perfect smile in my mind...


	3. Chapter 3

7th September

Wow. My first week at Hogwarts is over and I'm absolutely shattered! Hermione and I are now sort of friends. I mean, the two of us are loners any way and I think she's muggle-born too. She told me that there are 142 staircases in Hogwarts and that the ceiling in the Great Hall was bewitched to resemble the night sky. She had read it in 'Hogwarts: A History'. She told me to read it, but I recon she knows it well enough for the both of us! She likes to read, Hermione does!

Professor Sprout is the Herbology teacher where we learn about a lot of strange plants and fungi. You come out of her classroom smelling of Dragon dung. Not nice.

Professor Binns is a ghost; Percy told us that he died one day and just continued life as normal. He's not like any of the other ghosts; he's a bit... black and white! He's rather monotone and hard to follow, which probably explains why half our class were sleeping like babies at the end of the History of Magic lesson. A good sleep it was too! (I won't tell if you don't!)

Professor Flitwick is a tiny little man who teaches charms. I like his classes, we're learning wand movements and incantations, but I haven't performed any magic yet... It might have come in handy though because he fell off the pile off books he was standing on... it must have hurt!

Professor Quirrell, who wears a turban on his head, teaches Defence against the Dark Arts. Ron recons he's got a tattoo under there, Harry recons he's a zombie and I said matter-of-factly, "He's probably bald!" Hermione turned round in her chair, folded her arms and nicely told us to "Shut up!" She is nice, I promise! I guess DADA is just judo for witches and wizards!

Professor McGonagall, I forgot to mention was so shocked that I got into Gryffindor and has started talking to me a bit more, now that she's my head of house. She is a strict teacher, but that's because she likes to know everyone is listening. Transfiguration is such a weird subject; I saw her transform into a cat and back into human again. I don't think I ever want to be a cat... I prefer being invisible.

As for this morning, we had potions with Professor Snape- a man in his 30s with long, greasy hair and a long crooked nose. (He could do with a bit of TLC!) Our class was joined by Slytherin; he is a slightly biased head of house, nothing like Professor McGonagall. Anyway, Professor Snape proceeded to have a go at Harry, who was minding his own business and making notes of what was happening in class so far. Hermione knew all the answers to the questions Snape fired at Harry. I was just as clueless as he was- he grew up with muggles just like I did. Harry's parents died at the hand of this guy Voldemort. Voldemort was going to kill Harry, but he disappeared instead and that's why everyone knows who he is. He's famous for something he did as a baby. He told me he doesn't really get it either, apart from the fact he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead from that frightful night.

I told Harry and Ron that lunchtime when Hermione was in the library about how I was muggle-born. Ever since my brother was born; my parents never seemed to have any time for me. So I had spent a lot of my childhood alone in my bedroom. Harry seemed to understand whilst Ron shrugged it off and told us about his massive family. He was the youngest of all the boys- Charlie, who is in Romania with dragons, Bill who works for Gringotts, then Percy the prefect and Fred and George, the identical twins. Well, I could easily tell the two apart, but Ron didn't seem to be able to. He called up the table to them, and it seems that George was the one who caught my eye that first night! Ginny is his younger sister, but don't think I caught the rest of that conversation!

Besides, back to potions, Professor Snape was particularly negative- he called us all 'dunderheads' and constantly took points from Gryffindor. Firstly because Harry was sarcastic to him, then Neville and Seamus who are also in Gryffindor managed to lose us more points by melting their cauldron and giving Neville red-hot boils. I think it was his aim to make us all feel miserable in front of his precious Slytherins. We must be in negative points already...

The only two people in the class that didn't seem to feel any extent of Professor Snape's wrath were Draco, the blonde haired Slytherin boy, and me. Yes, me. I must have done something right that day!

However, he gave me that look that Professor McGonagall and Ollivander gave me when they first saw me... Peculiar!


	4. Chapter 4

14th September

I've always wanted to fly. I constantly thought as a kid that I'd love to have the superpower. To have the wind flowing through my hair, to feel free to take myself on a trip with no destination... that is what I want. Flying lessons are today and well, actually, I'm terrified.

Neville is horrified at this fact. He's constantly getting himself into trouble, while only yesterday he ripped his bag and dropped his books from the fourth floor to the bottom. Then Peeves proceeded to hide them in the most mysterious of places. How he did it, I do not know! I recon Neville just doesn't want to make a fool out of himself again in front of the Slytherins. Then there's Hermione, she's borrowed at least 10 books from the library and has been sitting reading them to the early hours of the morning. Just last night she woke me up from the most splendid dream (I'll spare you the details) when repeating the line, "There are 700 fouls in Quidditch; all are known to have been committed in the first world cup in 1473." Like honestly, who cares? Or should I rephrase? Who cares at 2:34 in the morning? Wish me luck.

* * *

I didn't actually get to fly. How unfair? Madam Hooch had us all out in the grounds and Neville, (of course it had to be Neville), decided to lose control of the broom, fall and proceed to break his wrist and have the lesson cancelled. The sounds of that momentous occasion went something like this... *SPLAT**SNAP* *SCREAM* It wasn't pretty.

Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing and then Draco started to show off. He looked directly at me and gave his stupid little cunning smile right after taking Neville's remembrall. Harry was ready for hitting him, got on the broom and appeared as a natural. First time on a broom, and he was that good, he gives hope to us all! As Harry dived for and caught the remembrall, Hermione screamed, Ron let out a magnificent "Whoop" and I unknowingly shook my head in disbelief saying the word "Wowzah."

Then Professor McGonagall appeared and Harry was taken. We all thought he was going to be kicked out of Hogwarts. That night however, at dinner, Harry returned for what we thought was going to be his last meal. He sat opposite me but beside Ron. I stated proudly, "For what it's worth, that was some amazing flying!"

"Thanks." He replied rather gloomily. But then he beamed saying in a hushed tone, "I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I'm seeker!"

"You're joking!" Ron and I said simultaneously.

Ron continued, "But you must be the youngest seeker of the-"

"Century! Wood told me. Please keep it a secret though; Professor McGonagall has done enough bending the rules for me today." Harry could hardly contain his exhilaration.

Fred and George came over to wallow in the excitement, telling us that they were on the Quidditch team too, as beaters. Thanks to Hermione, I could tell you exactly what their role is. When they left, Malfoy came over and winked at me before saying to Harry, "Having your last meal, Potter?" I looked away; I thought it best to be that way. I took a bit of my steak and kidney pie and nearly choked as Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizards duel, at midnight tonight. The two of them would beat each other black and blue if they had the chance! Harry accepted the challenge and Malfoy walked away, I said nothing.

Hermione happened to hear the end of the conversation, "Excuse me?" she said in an impatient tone.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron said. Hermione ignored him and tried to make Harry see sense, but with no luck. He told her that it was none of her business and Hermione's last word was "selfish". It was an argument that was best not to be continued.

* * *

In the dormitory that night, I was getting ready for bed whilst Hermione was muttering to herself as usual. Except this time it was different, she kept repeating 'Percy', 'bed' and 'points'. You'd think she was delusional if you hadn't lived in a close proximity with her for the past two weeks. When the last people had gotten into bed, she got up and proceeded toward the door, "Everything alight?" I asked her, making her jump, knowing exactly what she was planning on doing next.

"It's none of your business." Hermione snapped mocking what Harry had said earlier that evening. "I've got to stop them, no one else will and then Gryffindor will get into even more trouble. It seems like I'm the only person getting this house any points at the moment and no one is going to have them taken away from me" she said in a hushed manner, like the President of the United States addressing the nation. Or whatever the Wizarding equivalent is, you know...

I sighed at her and whispered, "Remember, with you being out of bed, you can lose us points as well, let them learn their lesson and get back into-." Before I finished she had already left the room, she was so stubborn at times, driven, but stubborn. I swung my legs out of bed ten minutes later and followed her down the stairs ever so quietly. I was wide awake. By the time I got there, the portrait door had just been closed and I sat in front of the fire and wrote this in my diary to you.

* * *

When they returned an hour later, I made a run toward the staircase and listened. The fat lady in the portrait didn't seem too amused at their untimely arrival. "Pig snout!" Harry said, catching his breath. They were all panicky and seemed to have been running a fair bit.

Ron was the first to talk, "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does!'

'_Dog_?' I thought to myself, 'What have they been up to?'

Hermione was in a bad mood, stating, "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry replied, "I was too busy with its heads!"

'_Heads...?_' my imagination was on overdrive? A dog with many heads, according to Hermione, standing on a trap door, in the school. Makes loads of sense.

Hermione made her own conclusions, 'If you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another plan to get us all killed, or worse... expelled!" she stomped toward the stairs.

And with that... I ran.

* * *

15th September

It seems Neville was the third person, he looked like he'd seen someone being murdered (please forbid it), and he was pale and jumpy. I asked him if he was alright and he confessed the whole thing to me. He didn't want the three-headed dog from the third floor to come after him. If he was going to be punished, he would prefer to be expelled and sent back to his Gran, rather than see it again. The poor boy wouldn't eat and went straight back to the common room.

"I hope you three are proud of yourselves." I spoke only too late as post had arrived and Harry received what looked like a broomstick. Now was not the time to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

1st November

So much has happened in the last 24 hours. You literally have no idea. But firstly, moment of appreciation, if you may... I've been at Hogwarts for 2 whole months already! I love it here and I (sort of) fit in and I haven't gotten shouted at! YEY!

Anyway... Levitation! I made a feather fly, and I know you're thinking 'big deal!' but it matters to me. Besides, Hermione and I were the only people in the class able to do it! I personally have nicknamed ourselves 'masters of charm'. Works, doesn't it? No connotations whatsoever! Yes, it's a little OTT, but you catch my rift.

Back to what happened in class. We were all told to get into partners, Harry was partnered with Seamus, Hermione was with Ron (which the two of them were so annoyed at, I honestly wish they would simply kiss and make up) and I was partners with no-one other than Neville. Great. I was preparing myself for a trip to the hospital wing...

The incantation for levitation is 'wingardium leviosa'. Professor Flitwick warned us about Wizard Baruffio who said's' instead of 'f' and found himself with a buffalo on his chest. I hope that wasn't true... Now all I could think of was 'Wingardium leviofa' and imagined a giraffe land beside me squishing Neville. I sniggered to myself.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked.

"Let's hope you haven't got a buffalo on top of you when you try the spell!" he looked at me in sheer panic. I couldn't help but laugh even more.

Not before long, Ron and Hermione were having a domestic. Hermione shouted, "Its LeviOsa, not LevioSAR! Honestly, Ron!"

"You do it then, if you're so clever!" Ron responded in retaliation. He was taken aback as Hermione spoke the incantation and the feather flew into the air. The regret could be seen in his bright red cheeks, he wasn't going to try that one any time soon!

"Well done Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick's voice boomed across the walls of the classroom. For a little man, he had a big voice! Ron turned a shade of beetroot.

I suppose this was my shot, I just thought 'wingardium leviosa', 'wingardium leviosa', 'wingardium leviosa' and then spoke the incantation "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" (swishing and flicking when doing so). Oops, that was a little louder that I had expected... The feather soared in the air and poor Professor Flitwick nearly fell off the pile of books he was standing on.

"Ah! Miss Pink! You and Miss Granger, my wonderful shooting stars!" I looked over to Hermione and smiled in the 'you didn't think I could do it, did you?' look. Neville then poked my hip with his wand as if to get my attention. I let out an almighty yelp. "Miss Pink? Everything alright?"

I turned to face Neville, 'Don't poke that at me ever again." The whole class roared with laughter. I went red, Neville went red, but Ron was still beetroot. (He won!) The bell went for our next class. I think you could literally call it 'saved by the bell'.

Neville came running after me, "I'm so sorry Kathryn! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he was out of breath.

"Stop talking, Neville, its fine, just don't do it again."

I let Neville walk on as I waited for the rest to catch up, Seamus patted my back in appreciation, Harry smiled and Ron whispered 'thanks'. I'm guessing it was for taking the attention of him, or for showing Hermione that I can do it too. Either way, I smiled back. Then he spoke as if continuing a previous conversation with Harry, "It's no wonder no-one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly..." Hermione pushed past us, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I think she heard you!" Harry said.

"So?" Ron gave a nervous laugh.

"Rude." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow and he gulped.

"Well, she must have noticed she's got no friends." Ron remarked.

I spoke up, "erm... hello?"

"Honestly, Kathryn, I thought you were cool?"

"She _is_ a nice girl; you've just got to give her a chance!" I said matter-of-factly.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He stated. Hermione didn't turn up to the rest of the day's classes. That just didn't seem right. I looked for her in the common room, dormitory and library but she was nowhere to be found. At dinner I overheard Parvati say that she had been in the bathrooms crying all day. I stood to find her, when I left through the doors to the Great Hall, Professor Quirrell entered in a frenzied state. I ran along the corridor to come to Hermione's aid. To tell her that she had at least one friend.

When I got to the bathroom, I stood at the door and knocked, "Go away!" was the reply I got.

I had no idea what to say, but improvised, "Hermione, look, what Ron said wasn't fair... If you let me, I would gladly be your friend... Come on! We're Flitwick's shooting stars, what more could you want?" I heard a recurring thudding coming from outside.

"What was that?" Hermione sobbed after blowing her nose.

"No idea... just come out, let's get some dinner and..." I had to think quickly, what would Hermione like to do more than anything...? "Go to the library?" The lock from the door slid open. 'Yes!' I thought to myself, making the Ker-ching gesture.

The thudding was getting closer, there was a horrible smell lurking around when suddenly a 12 foot troll entered the bathroom. I froze. The door slammed shut and it sounded like someone had just locked the door. At first I thought this was just some stupid prank by one of the older students, but when the troll took a swing at mine and Hermione's heads, then we knew we were in trouble. Hermione and I screamed and ran in opposite directions. Hermione inside the cubicle and me toward the door, the troll seemed to take an interest in Hermione. I banged the door as hard as I could, "HELP!" I screamed. The troll turned and looked at me, I ran for it. The door swung open- Ron and Harry appeared and ran inside. Hermione looked as if she was about to faint as the troll took a swing at her underneath the taps, sending water spurting everywhere.

"Confuse it!" Harry shouted desperately.

I purposefully screamed in the corner, "HERMIONE, RUN!" distracting the troll long enough for her to make a good attempt at an escape. I had a bead of sweat running down my brow, "Now what?"

"Oy! Pea brain!" Ron shouted, grabbing one of the taps and chucking it at the troll's head and narrowly missing mine. "Sorry!" he shouted. The troll dizzily turned away from me and saw Harry, and took a swipe at him.

"HERMIONE! RUN!" I shouted to her, but she was stuck against the grey walls, her skin tone blending in all too well. The troll had moved on to Ron, trapping him in the corner, I ran toward Hermione, to get her out. Harry took a running jump and held onto the troll's neck from behind. His wand going straight up one of the troll's nostrils, it howled in pain, flailing and hitting the air, Harry barely managed to hold on. When I reached Hermione, she was almost on the floor. Her hands were freezing. "Come on! Get up!" I tried to haul her across the floor with little luck.

"DO SOMETHING!" Harry shouted in desperation.

"WHAT?" Ron replied, the troll scarcely missing Harry's head.

"ANYTHING!"

I let go of Hermione and shouted over to Ron, "Can you see the club?"

"Yes" I got in response.

"Swish and flick, Ron! I know you can do it!" I tried to bring him confidence.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he bellowed, the club flying out of the troll's hand, rising into the air, above it and crash landing straight on the troll's fat head. Harry dived toward Ron whilst the troll fell backwards, right in front of Hermione and me.

I was shaking. Ron was shaking. Harry got up from the dust, shaking. Hermione's voice shook as she asked, "Is it... dead?"

"I don't think so... just knocked out" Harry replied after coming over to us, kicking its arm and retrieving his bogie-covered wand.

I helped Hermione off the floor as Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room. What a sight it must have been for her and the teachers- an unconscious troll on the floor, several damaged cubicles, water spurting from broken pipes, and four first years standing covered in sweat and dust and in my case, tears, looking overjoyed to be alive. Professor McGonagall had never looked so angry, we were in great trouble. "What on earth were you thinking? You four are lucky to be alive! Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

We stood silent, until a quiet voice came from beside me, "Please Professor, they came looking for me, I went looking for the troll, I had read about them and thought I could deal with it on my own... If they hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead. They had no time to get help, it was about to get me when they arrived." She took a very convincing gulp. I couldn't believe that Hermione Granger just lied to a teacher's face. Never in all my days did I see this coming. I nodded as convincingly as I could.

"Well- in that case... Hermione Granger, how could you be so foolish? 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your actions! Now, if you are not hurt, return to your house, the feast will be finished there." McGonagall paused and Hermione left with her head held high. "As for you three," she continued moving be beside Harry and Ron, "You will be awarded 5 points each, for sheer luck, now return to your dormitory. Professor Dumbledore will be informed regarding your actions. Go."

I did not need to be asked twice. We ran to Gryffindor tower, just before the portrait we all stopped and looked at each other. Ron stated, "I recon we should have got more than 15 points, we just fought off a fully-grown mountain troll!" Then he turned to Hermione, "It was very good of you to get us out of trouble like that, thanks! Mind you, we did save you!" I laughed. We ran to the fat lady and said "Pig Snout", climbed though, grabbed a plate and dug in.

There are some things that you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a 12 foot mountain troll is certainly one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**2nd November**

News travels fast here at Hogwarts. At breakfast this morning, Ron and Harry had a gathering of people surrounding the Gryffindor table.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Harry, Ron and Kathryn saved you from the giant 20 foot giant-troll last night, with teeth as big as your arm, as yellow as mustard and smelling like dragon dung!" George said sarcastically, exaggerating Ron's fiction with terrible actions. He turned and looked at me, on Hermione's left side.

Fred added, "A whole 5 points for that, though?"

George finished, "Too bad Fred and me lost them this morning for throwing a dung bomb in Snape's classroom..."

I laughed, "Looks like you owe me!"

"Looks like I do!" he coughed, "I mean we, we owe you!" his cheeks reddened.

"I knew what you meant!" I smiled at him and sat down, the twins left.

Hermione poked my arm, "I saw that!"

"Saw what?" my heart started to thud.

"The way he looked at you, silly!" she stared into my eyes, looking for weakness. The weakness she was not yet going to see.

"Oh that? That's nothing, friendly banter 'tis all!" I smiled as innocently as possible. I think it worked.

* * *

**15th November**

Hermione is more relaxed with rule-breaking now, which is a relief. We're seeing a new side of her, too! She's basically been doing Ron and Harry's homework. Ron's because he's down right lazy, but Harry's because he's been at Quidditch practice three nights each week, and well... he's a little lazy too! Oliver Wood (who's not too bad looking, may I add) is the captain for the Gryffindor team; he tried to keep Harry's appointment as seeker a secret, but failed, miserably. My money's on Draco! (Not that I'm the betting type). He's been hanging around me a lot lately; he's a bit of a creep.

Just last Friday, Professor Snape partnered Draco and me together in potions, but that is an event I neither want to record nor remember. I will say this, however, he is arrogant, and Snape is now referring to us as 'the dream team'. *rolls eyes and holds head in hands* Ron and Harry find it funny, and every time he comes near me they say 'here comes dreamer boy!' in high pitched voices. I ignore them; I'm not stooping down to their level.

Speaking of Snape, earlier today, Ron, Hermione and I were watching the final Quidditch practice before the match, and when it was over, Hermione lit a little blue flame and put it in a jar. The heat emitting from it is surprising! Anyway, Snape was walking around the grounds and limped toward us, the other three acted terribly suspicious as they hid the jar from sight. He didn't see it, but since he had bothered to limp toward us, he looked for a reason to tell Harry off anyway.

Snape sneered, "What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry held out the book 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me." He snapped, "Oh, and 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape limped away.

"He just made that rule up." Harry said under his breath. "I wonder what happened to his leg?"

Ron replied something that made us laugh, "I don't know, but I hope it's hurting him."

* * *

That night after dinner, Harry's nerves started kicking in. He couldn't concentrate. He stood abruptly. "I'm going to get my book back. He can hardly say no, when his dream girl," he shot a look at me, "and the rest of the teachers are around, surely?"

"You want me to come with?" I questioned.

Sarcasm prevailed in his next statement, "That's the general idea!" He took me by the hands and pulled me off the seat, dragging me toward the portrait. "See? You're already halfway there!" We walked toward the staff room and peered in through the door, it was sitting ajar. What we saw next, we couldn't believe, Snape was holding his robes up over his knees, one of his legs looked like it had been hacked at. Snape was with Filtch who was handing him bandages. Somehow I didn't think bandages were going to do the trick, it looked infected.

The next words made us come to a shocking revelation, "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Harry's jaw dropped. We looked at each other, then back at Snape.

"Potter?" he dropped his robes at once, "Pink? What are you doing here?"

I pulled a really bad fake smile and Harry went for it, "I just wondered if I could have my book back?"

"Get out! OUT!" Snape slammed the door in our faces.

We headed back for the common room, "Do you know what this means?" Harry broke the silence.

"Snape knows what's under that trap door, and that three headed dog was having none of it? One bite seems to have done the job."

He nodded, "And he let the troll in for the diversion."

When we returned, we filled the other two in. They came to the same conclusions. Snape was scheming against the school. He was trying to steal what Harry saw Hagrid take out of vault 713- Harry told me that in confidence. We went off to bed, sleep was much more difficult to achieve with all this on my mind...

* * *

**16th November**

At 11am, the whole school made their way toward the Quidditch pitches, Dean had made a poster stating 'Potter for President'. He wasn't too bad at drawing. Hermione used a spell to light it up, flashing in different colours; the supporters for Gryffindor totally outstripped that for Slytherin 3:1! When the Gryffindor team left the changing rooms, the whole stadium erupted in cheers.

Within seconds, the match had begun and Lee Jordan, a friend of Fred and George's started commentating. He said, "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-" Professor McGonagall stopped him right there. The Quaffle was carried from one end of the pitch to the other and Wood saved the goal and passed the Quaffle onto Katie Bell. Then I got distracted as Ron and Hermione greeted Hagrid who also came to see the match. Lee Jordan's voice filled the air as she shouted "GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" it was Angelina. Harry was way above us, searching for the snitch, but keeping out of the middle of the mayhem of the game. One of the bludgers went flying at his head and Fred chased after it.

Harry's broom then zoomed toward what must have been the snitch. He was fast, very fast. Then Flint, the Slytherin captain purposely blocked Harry's broom which span off course and he was left holding on for dear life. Hermione grabbed my arm and shouted "FOUL!" along with the rest of the Gryffindor supporters. Gryffindor were offered a free shot, which Alicia scored with little effort, and it seemed Harry had lost sight of the snitch.

Another bludger flew at Harry's head and missed only by a matter of centimetres, his broom lurching out of the way. Then he made another sudden jolt, but there was no bludger this time. He staggered in the other direction. His broom was out of control! Ron noticed this as well, pointing it out to the others, peering though his binoculars. His broom rolled over and Harry was holding on by his fingertips. I hadn't even noticed that Slytherin had scored at this point.

Hermione grabbed a set of binoculars and gasped, "I knew it! It's Snape! He's jinxing Harry's boom! Look!" the next minute she had disappeared to 'sort it out'.

Fred and George flew over to Harry to try and rescue him onto one of their brooms. They had little success, each time they flew toward him; the broom reacted in such a way to stop them. Was Snape doing this in revenge for us seeing his leg? Hermione was the only hope he had left. Was I next? "Come on, Hermione!" Ron yelled in desperation.

Next thing I could see, there was panic in the teacher's stand as Snape frantically tried to pat out fire in his robes. Hermione. She really is fabulous. Snape had no idea what had just happened.

Harry climbed back on his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. He had been blubbering into Hagrid's coat for the past 5 minutes. His eyes were red and puffy. "The baddies been defeated!" he said in a mocking voice.

I turned my attention back to Harry, who had just clapped his hands over his mouth, like he was about to be sick. He touched ground and hit the pitch on all fours. He sat up and coughed, the snitch fell into his hands! He held it high in the air, waving it for all to see. The game ended in total confusion. Gryffindor won 170 points to 60!

Within seconds I ran down to the pitch, saying 'congratulations' to all the players I passed. George was standing in front of me; I smiled and said, "Congratulations!" He put his arms around me and held me tight. Feelings of exhilaration and confusion invaded my mind. When he let go, he awkwardly said, "thanks" and continued expressing his excitement elsewhere. My chin dropped. Harry walked over to me and looked puzzled, I hugged him and we made our way to Hagrid's hut. Ron and Hermione were already there, the three of them seemed to be arguing.

"It was Snape; he was the one jinxing your broom." Ron exclaimed.

Hermione continued, "I read about spells and one thing is, you have to keep eye contact! Snape didn't take his eyes off you!"

I nudged Harry, "He couldn't keep his eyes off you! Next thing you know you'll be Snape's little fairy princess!"

"_Seriously, Kathryn?_ This is neither the time nor the place!" Ron said. The other three looked at me in disgust. I gazed away in embarrassment. I was just trying to lighten the tone.

"I saw Snape, his leg was bitten, he tried to get past the three headed dog at Hallowe'en!" Harry continued as if nothing had been said.

"Who told you about Fluffy?!" Hagrid asked in shock.

"_Fluffy?_ You mean that thing has a name?!" Ron, Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"He's guarding the-" Hagrid stopped himself mid-sentence, much to our discontent, "Tha's top secret, tha' is!"

Hermione pressed on, "But whatever _Fluffy's _guarding, Snape's trying to steal it! Besides, he just tried to kill Harry!"

"What rubbish!" Hagrid said hotly, "Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, he's one of the teacher's guarding the-" he stopped himself again; "Look- yer meddlin' in wha' ought not to be meddled in. You f'rget it all, the dog and what it's guardin', tha's strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel-" It was obvious from his facial expressions that he had said too much.

"Nicholas Flamel?" I enquired.

"OUT." Hagrid was fuming.

The four of us exchanged looks and made a run toward the library. One thing was for sure, we were going to find out who this Flamel guy is. One way, or another...


	7. Chapter 7

**18****th**** December **

The snow has arrived in time for Christmas. This morning, the Weasley twins got detentions for bewitching snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. Last week Professor McGonagall came round the common room to ask who would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I gladly accepted the offer. Anything is better than Christmas with my family!

Due to this weather, Professor Snape's classes in the dungeon were so icy and cold... just like his personality. I could see my breath rise like mist before me. The class stayed as close as we could to our hot cauldrons. Draco decided to get up close and personal with me...

"I feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home!" his body orientated toward me, but addressed the class, looking a Harry. He was having a Hogwarts Christmas, too along with the Weasley's because their parents were going to Romania to see their eldest son, Charlie.

"I'm one of those people too, Draco!" I defended myself; it was probably the first time I had voluntarily made conversation with him.

He raised his eyebrows at me, stating loud and proud, "You're welcome to spend Christmas at mine, Kathryn, there's plenty of room at ours, we have a manor, you see, we like a bit of class-"

BLAH BLAH BLAH! I couldn't listen to him droning on about he was 'more fortunate than the regular witch or wizard'. I don't even know why he bothers to try and impress me, he's vile. When he finished talking, he looked into my eyes, smiling. He was waiting for my reply, the time where he expected me to fall on my knees shouting, 'NO, MY LOVE, MY MASTER, FOR I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR GREAT-NESS'.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to reject your offer." I sighed and continued with my work.

He looked heartbroken, "Why?"

"If your cooking is anything like your potion-making, I'll not make it to new year..." I stated matter-of-factly. The Gryffindors let out a daunting 'Ooooooh!' directed at Draco.

Snape spoke next, looking up from the pile of parchment on his desk, "Come on, dream team, or I'll have to split you up!" I looked at him like Christmas had just come early. "Don't. Even. Think. About it, Miss Pink, or maybe you really won't make it through New Year."

"Is that a threat, Professor?" I replied in his exact pitch and tone. I smirked at him. He smirked back. HE _SMIRKED_? Oh dear goodness. Anyone else (other than Draco) would have got a DT for that! Wowzah! I mentally high-fived myself.

In the half an hour before lunch, Ron, Harry, Hermione and I went to the library. We had searched hundreds of books already, but we weren't going to give up. "Maybe you could go and ask Snape, Kathryn, he seems in a good mood, I think you actually made him smile earlier!"

"Shut up, you." I threw a book to him entitled, '100 Pointless things about Great Wizards'. Madam Pince shot a dirty look in my direction, "Sorry!" I shouted. She shushed me, how rude? We scanned the book and within those 20minutes, we had found absolutely nothing to do about any Nicholas Flamel.

At lunch Hermione assured, "You will continue looking when I'm away?"

"You could ask your parents if they know who Nicholas Flamel is!" Ron suggested.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Hermione laughed, "Since both my parents are dentists? Very useful!"

* * *

**2****5****th**** December**

It was really lonely with Hermione away; I spent a lot of my time raking though books, with no luck! Harry and Ron sat in the common room toasting things on the fire and playing wizard's chess. Percy looked as fascinating to talk to as Professor Snape at the moment. Fred and George were nowhere to be found...

When Christmas morning came, I had originally planned to have a lie-in, seeing that I had the dormitory to myself. But my body clock woke me up as normal, so I got washed and dressed and skipped down the stairs. I saw Ron and _half_ of Harry. Wait. Was my mind playing tricks? The two of them looked up, "Merry Christmas!" Ron greeted me.

"Merry Christmas! What's that you've got there, Harry?" I asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak! It came with a note, any ideas who's sent it?" Harry replied, handing it to.

On the note were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"I haven't a bauldy notion, sorry." The writing was all curly, like an older man or woman had written it, but there were no other clues. I handed the note back, "Nice jumper, Ron!" I remarked genuinely.

"You can have it!" he started taking it off.

I felt bad for saying anything, "It has an 'R' on it, it was made for you! It's fine, honestly!"

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" he enquired. I didn't expect any presents this year, my parents are muggles and wouldn't know how to use owl post, and I don't suspect a post man would know where to come!

I walked over to the tree, under which sat three presents. "Are they mine?" the boys smiled at me, nodding. I opened the first, it was a 'Terry's Chocolate Orange' from my Granny, it was a tradition that I got one each year. The second present was also from my Granny, it was a knitted scarf, stripped with my favourite colours- blue and maroon. There was a short note from her as well.

_I didn't suspect you'd get anything from your parents this year. They said that they are happy you stayed at Hogwarts and what more could you possibly want? There was no convincing them... I hope you are enjoying yourself, my little star. I can't wait to hear all your stories when you come to stay this summer!_

_Lots of love, Granny S x _

I felt a tear running down my cheek as I opened my final present. It was a packet of the muggle sweets 'Magic Stars' from Hermione. My eyes started to flood.

"What do you have there?" Ron tapped my shoulder.

I quickly tried to wipe the tears away, "Some sweets and a scarf!" I said with a smile, but it was no use.

At this moment, Fred and George came running down the stairs from their dormitory, wearing matching jumpers, made by their mother. One had an 'F' and the other had a 'G' in bright yellow. "We lifted this present by accident; it was dark at 1am!" Fred said, pointing at what George was holding.

"It's for you, Kathryn! It's not much, but we told mum you were having a Hogwarts Christmas, too!" George walked over to me. I stood. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asked, turning his head to one side.

I nodded, and accepted the present, sitting back down on the floor. I opened it up; it was a box of homemade fudge.

"It's not much," he said, sitting down beside me.

"No, its perfect, thanks!" George picked up the scarf and wrapped it around my neck. The note fluttered to the ground like a butterfly. I went to grab it, but he got there first and read it. I felt so embarrassed, crying.

"Oh." He whispered, only audible to me, "Let's make this a Christmas you'll never forget, then?" he stood as Percy came strutting into the common room with his new Weasley jumper scrunched up in hand.

"P for Prefect, oh Perce, you've got to put it on!" Fred started winding him up.

"You'll not be spending today with the prefects though! Christmas is for family, and those we care about, isn't it?" George tapped my foot lightly. I was blinking back the tears.

"You two seem to have the wrong jumpers on," I added, "George you're wearing Fred's and vise versa!"

"We're not stupid!" George raised his eyebrows, "We know we're called Gred and Forge!"

"How did you know?" Fred questioned.

"Intuition." I replied, grinning. The two of them looked at each other in disbelief.

At dinner, I sat between Harry and Percy, opposite Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. I had seen a lot of food in my time, but today was something else entirely! With 100 turkeys, roast potatoes, boiled potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, peas, pigs in blankets- you name it! Another thing, wizard crackers are totally different than muggle crackers. George pulled his with me, they literally blast off like cannons into the air; letting off a cloud of blue smoke! Ours left behind a rear-admiral's hat and several live white mice, that part I didn't like so much as they scurried down the table. Fred got a pink lady's bonnet that clashed terribly with his hair, George received a blue French beret, Ron got a bowler hat and Harry placed on his head a straw hat. Percy refused to present his. I caught a glimpse of something that reminded me of a pair of Granny's knickers! Some got jokes, Harry got a wizard's chess board and others got many different gifts from the crackers. It was fabulous!

After lunch we could hardly move. We returned to the common room, Harry and Ron played with the new chess set. Percy stuck his nose into a new book he got. Fred and George circled around the room avoiding the balloons they had just released. I wondered why when one landed beside Percy and blew up. A startled Percy sprang into the air, re-fixing his horn-rimmed glasses to his face. I noticed Fred stealing his prefect badge, passing it to George who in time fastened it to my scarf.

He commented, "Fred and I aren't good enough boys to deserve one of those! Shhhh!" he pressed his finger to his lips. Hours of fun emerged as Percy was in hysterics searching for his precious badge. At 10pm, I left it sitting on the floor where he had so masterfully sprung earlier that day.

"Who put it there?" he exclaimed.

"I assumed you had checked under your nose, Perce? Or were you too busy blaming your brothers to notice your own mistakes?" I uttered across the room, pretending to be engrossed in a book borrowed from the library a few days back. Fred and George could hardly contain their laughter in the corner. It was only when I shouted, "Would one of you kindly whack that against the floor?" as I threw the chocolate over to them.

"What?" Fred called over, "Why?"

"It's a 'Terry's chocolate Orange!' _Don't just tap it, whack it!_" I was over-enthusiastic. They looked at me as if I had three heads, which reminded me then of Fluffy... "Trust me!" I smiled.

George stood and chucked the wrapper-covered chocolate at the floor. I lifted it, opened it up and shared the chocolate around. They were all filled with delight. "Muggle chocolate is so much better than Wizarding chocolate!" I proclaimed. The 5 of them nodded in agreement. I shouted to them as I headed up to bed, "My work here is done, Goodnight!"

* * *

**27****th**** December**

Other than eating turkey sandwiches, playing games, talking and reading nothing else has really happened in the past day. Except, last night when Ron had gone up to bed Harry stopped me and said, "Want to go on an adventure?"

"Why not?" I was slightly puzzled.

But all became clear as Harry took his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and said, "I'm going to take you somewhere I found last night, I want to know what you see!"

Confused, I followed him as he brought me into an empty classroom, which only had one object in it- an old mirror. Harry sat in front of it. The writing on the top said, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' at first I was confused, but then I remembered that if you see something in a mirror it is laterally inverted. Then it made more sense... 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'. Harry seemed too engrossed to care. I took a step back and stared into the mirror. I saw myself, but it wasn't my reflection. I gasped. The mirror's inscription didn't lie; it showed exactly what my deepest desire is. It was overwhelming. Harry told me that he saw his parents standing there, looking at him. I was about to tell him what I could see, but we got interrupted by Mrs Norris, Filch's cat and had to make a run for it.

When I got into bed that night, all I could think about were the people in the mirror. The smiles they had on their faces, beaming down at me. The smile I had. And those people I didn't yet know...

It was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**6****th**** January 1992**

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!

I like being back into routine again. The four of us have spent ages searching the library; I just don't understand why we haven't found anything.

Harry was at Quidditch practice this afternoon, for our big game against Hufflepuff. Ron, Hermione and I sat on the sidelines and watched. If we beat them, then we would overtake Slytherin in the house cup. That hasn't been done for seven years! We all think a change is in order. I'd love to see their smug little faces filled with disappointment!

At the end, Wood called them in for a chat. They were about 2 metres off the ground. The 3 of us walked over. Suddenly, George fell off his broom. I couldn't help it but laugh; I ran over and helped him up. "Thanks" he said with a smile. But he had reasoning to... Professor Snape- the guy who hates Gryffindor with a passion- will be refereeing the match.

When we went up to the Common Room, we found ourselves seats by the fire. Ron suggested that Harry broke his leg, Hermione suggest he pretended. Harry said that he would play, for the team, otherwise the match would have to be cancelled, and he couldn't bear to see Slytherin's smug faces, either. I sat in silence, trying to work out why Snape would want to be in plain view of everyone. Somehow it didn't all add up.

Neville came in to the common room, _hopping_. Then he landed on the floor with an almighty thump. Hermione performed the jinx to undo the spell, being the only person who knows how. Turns out Draco performed the leg-locker curse (locomotor mortis) on him. Someone really ought to teach that boy a lesson.

"Stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier"

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that.' Neville chocked.

He really had given up, the poor thing. I helped him up onto his feet. Harry chucked him a chocolate frog, "You're worth 12 of Malfoy."

Neville was nearly in tears, "Thanks, Harry! Do you want the card?"

Harry took the card from Neville, it was Dumbledore. He gasped. "I've found him!" he whispered to us. "I've found Nicholas Flamel!" He read out the card:

"_Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel_!"

Hermione looked like she had just received an 'Outstanding' on her potions homework; she ran off excitedly into our dormitory and came back with a massive book. The one she kept lovingly under her bed, "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She said sincerely.

"_Light?_" Ron and I said in unison. Hermione ignored us and searched frantically through the pages.

She found what she was looking for, "I knew it! I _knew _it!" she was in her element.

"Yes?" Ron said grumpily.

Hermione read:

"Nicholas Flamel _is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone_!

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, _

_a legendary substance with astonishing powers._

_The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. _

_It also produces the Elixir of Life, _

_which will make the drinker immortal._"

"So Fluffy must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone!" Harry concluded. "And that's exactly what Snape is after."

**1****st**** February **

This morning, the morning of the match, Harry was overwhelmed to see Dumbledore present. He was certain that nothing (_too_) bad could happen to him if the headmaster was around. His nerves turned into excitement and the match began.

Up in the stands, Draco Malfoy, (of all people) decided to stand right beside us, and he was joined by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. It was like he was asking for trouble. He was being rude, as usual. I tried my best to ignore him.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? Its people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's who've got no money- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." I overheard Draco. I had had quite enough of him, bullying my friends, and I felt myself get very angry, very quickly.

I threatened him, "Malfoy, if you don't shut up, next time we're in potions, my hot cauldron Might. Just. Slip. and you can say goodbye to having children. There's a sop story in itself, 'Draco Malfoy, the boy who's got no b-"

"Ok! Ok!" he looked as though he was having kittens. I glared at him.

I turned my back on him. Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty George hit a bludger at him; I would have too, given half a chance!

Draco started again, "Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something"

"MALFOY I'M WARNING YOU." I guldered at him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled over all the commotion. I turned immediately; he was diving for the ground like he'd seen the snitch!

"You're in luck, Weasley; Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" I heard Draco say faintly in the background. But what was very distinctive was the sound of Ron's hand smash into Draco's face.

Harry caught the snitch. I mean, he actually caught it. The game only lasted 5 minutes! Hermione started hugging random people- me, the Parvati twins, Seamus, Dean, you name it! Harry was lifted up onto people's shoulders in the celebration. Gryffindor are winning in the house cup! WHOOOO!

Ron, Neville, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all on the ground of the stands in a massive punching match. I don't think there was an inch of skin Ron had left untouched on Draco's pale face as I tore them apart for the fear that Draco would actually be dead under the mass of punches.

There he lay, unconscious on the ground. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other like a pair of gormless geese, flapping their wings in confusion. I shoved them in the direction of Madam Pomfery, who was standing on the sidelines of the match, to go and get her assistance. I put him in the recovery position and hoped that he had finally learnt his lesson. A purple bruise was already forming around his left eye, not to mention the blood pouring from his lip as he lay there, motionless. When Madam Pomfery came, I stood and left her to it. "He's alive." I said.

"Thanks" I thought I heard in return as she sighed.

The pitches had cleared fast. I walked back up toward the common room, past the broom shed. Harry appeared from behind the door. "Congratulations!" I hugged him.

"Thanks! Wait, who is that?" he whispered, pointing to a hooded figure in the distance. It was Snape. Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2000, got on and said "Climb on!" I put my arms around Harry as we glided, following Snape toward the Forbidden Forest. We rested on one of the branches, listening into Snape's conversation with... _Quirrell_?

"d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all places, Severus" Quirrell stuttered, as usual.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private, students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all." Snape said. How unbelievably ironic? Quirrell started mumbling and Snape interrupted.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" questioned Snape.

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." 'Too late but the sounds of it, Sev...' I thought to myself! He and Malfoy were just as bad as each other, threatening others.

"I- I don-t know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." An owl hooted from another tree, we missed the start of the next sentence, "-your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting..." I looked at Harry in confusion. He shook his head and continued listening.

"B-but I d-d-don't know" Quirrell sounded even more terrified than normal.

Snape had given up, "Very well. We'll have another chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

Snape walked off. Quirrell stood looking petrified. Harry and I flew back to the broom shed and walked back to the common room in total silence.

Harry entered the portrait first, "Where have you been?" Hermione snapped at him the first chance she got. She looked at me climbing in after. "Did you two...?" she looked at me strangely.

"Gosh no." I said quickly, Harry didn't seem to hear, he had already been swarmed by Ron.

"We won!" Ron beamed, "And I gave Malfoy a black eye and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single handed! He's with Madam Pomfery now; she says he'll be alright! Talk about showing Slytherin who's boss! Everyone's waiting for you, Fred and George even stole some cakes from the kitchens!" he was so excitable.

"Never mind that, now" Harry began, as we went into a quiet room to discuss where we'd been.

"So we're right about the Philosopher's Stone and Fluffy." I concluded.

Hermione spoke, "So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stand up to Snape?"

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." said Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

**22****nd**** March **

On Thursday morning, Hagrid was in the library before classes. Hermione now has us all on this '_revision schedule_' because exams are only ten weeks away. I mean ten weeks. _Ten_. _Weeks_. Either way, Hagrid was acting really suspicious, so Harry took his chance to ask about the Philosopher's Stone. To get us off his case, he invited us to his hut after classes.

"I'm not promisin' im telling yeh anythin'." He said.

"You just wait and see." Harry said as he walked off.

* * *

We went to his hut, as planned, but the curtains were shut and it was stifling hot. The heat hit me like a sledgehammer. The sore head that had been developing suddenly got worse, much worse.

"Tea? Stoat sandwiches?" Hagrid offered. We politely refused. I felt so ill.

Ron was obviously feeling the same way, "Can I open a window?" he asked.

"Can't, sorry." He replied, turning to Harry he asked, "So- yeh wanted ter ask me somethin'?"

I took out my top button, feeling myself sweating uncomfortably.

"Yes. We want to know what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone, _other_ than Fluffy."

My head started spinning.

Hagrid raised his eyebrows, "Can't tell you tha' when I don' know meself."

"I really don't feel well." I spoke up, I felt like I was about to pass out, "See you in the common room." I managed to blurt out before escaping.

I staggered up the path to the courtyard and steadied myself on a pillar. I didn't feel great at all. I stumbled clumsily into the bathrooms and splattered some cold water over my face. So much better.

When I returned to the Common Room, I flumped on a squishy seat closest to the open window and I felt my eyes close. I must have dosed off for the next thing I remember is Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing Norbert, the dragon. Oh and another thing, Draco saw.

* * *

The weekly hell with Snape I didn't think could get any worse. But now you can filter in the added fact that I feel absolutely TERRIBLE, yes, it can. We were making a simple sleeping draught. I could do with some right now. Hermione's regime had late nights and early mornings and no caffeine, chocolate or sweets. She wondered why I was being so moody. I had the same headache and a new added pain in back, just to top it off.

It was quite warm in the dungeons; it was a lovely day outside, the beginnings of spring. I stirred my cauldron, trying my best to follow the instructions that suddenly went all fuzzy. I grabbed onto the table for support.

"Kathryn? Are you alright?" I heard Draco ask, but I couldn't see him. My heart started thudding. Then all the light disappeared from the world...

Minutes later I awoke with a thumping headache with both Snape and Draco's greasy hair in my face. I was on the ground.

"Move out of the way, you two. You've just fainted, Kathryn. Can you squeeze my hand?" I heard an unfamiliar voice. I tried to look around. "Try not to move, everything is alright!" I could hear a panicked mumble in the background. "Drink this, you'll feel better." I felt a warm liquid surging down my throat. Within seconds, I slipped back into an unconscious state.

* * *

I woke in the hospital ward what must have been hours later. It was dark outside.

"Ah, you're awake, good." It was Madam Pomfery, the voice from earlier.

I felt all groggy. "Nice to see you too."

Hermione stood, "Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A day and a half. 29 hours, 33 minutes and-"

"I get it. Oh, Hermione, your revision timetable..." I said as sarcastically as possible.

"Don't you worry about that! We just need to focus on getting you better." She said, comfortingly.

"She was being sarcastic, you know." Fred said.

"But as long as our Kafwin's alwight, you can get started stwaight away." George finished sarcastically.

"Don't." I tried to lift my head, but couldn't. "Aowww." I lifted my hand to find a bandage, 'I must have hit my head. Was it bleeding?' I thought to myself.

"It was your stupid plan that got her into this mess to start off with." Ron spoke next; Hermione must have shot him a dirty look for he said sheepishly, "no offense."

"Gave Snape a right good scare," Fred started.

"You're making Gryffindors proud! Talk of the common room!" George continued, with a cheeky smile.

"Welcomed back as a wounded hero!" Fred finished with a grin.

"Shut up you two!" I said jokingly.

Harry was the next to speak, "Draco's face." The five of them erupted into laughter. "He thought you were going to die!"

"It was priceless." Ron added.

Hermione interjected, "Not that we noticed, when we were so concerned about you!"

"What was it like?" I asked.

"What was what like?" Hermione was slightly confused.

Ron answered for me, "He was as pale as you were. He was holding your hand and everything."

I flung my hand in the hair. "WAS H ME, NOW!" My whole cubicle erupted in laughter. "No, I'm being serious, guys!" the laughing continued. "WHAT?"

"I don't know how to break this to you..." Ron started, trying to control his laughter "... he wanted to..."

"What? He wanted to what? RON?"

"He tried to give you mouth to mouth."

I put my hand up to my mouth in shock. Looked at it and noticed that it was the hand he held and flung it back at the bed sheets again in disgust. I retched. There was nothing in my stomach, which was fortunate for Harry who was sitting at the end of the bed. Projectile vomiting would definitely not give him a miss!

"So it's clear that the Pinky doesn't like the Malfoy!" Fred concluded.

"Doesn't like? DOESN'T LIKE? That boy makes me sick."

"We saw." George commented.

"So you'd prefer if it was George, would you?" Ron said, pulling a face. Blissfully unaware of the fact that George had been holding my hand this whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

**28****th**** March**

Madam Pomfery kept me in the hospital wing all week. _Yawn._ I was so bored all by myself, spending half the day sleeping and the rest 'relaxing', which was demanded. Hermione kindly gave me homework when she visited each day after classes. Well, I wasn't going to sit there doing nothing, was I? Each evening, the three of them said they urgently had to go to Hagrid's and I was left to it. Norbert was their main worry; I seemed '_fine_' apparently. I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfery doesn't have a clue what's wrong with me; she keeps asking me weird and wonderful questions. I told her that I fainted because the room was hot, but she is convinced otherwise.

Oh, and Draco visited, a lot. I was so tragically asleep each visit, and my hands were firmly under the sheets. I was taking no chances. Not one.

There was, however, one visitor who came whom I was glad to see. On Thursday night when I was sound asleep and I felt a gentle nudge on my arm and I opened my eyes. It was George. He held his finger up to his lips and smiled at me. Madam Pomfery obviously hadn't a clue he was there.

"Hi! How are you?" he whispered.

"Im feeling much better, thanks! What about you?" I whispered back.

"I'm good! That's a wicked scar you've got there!" his eyes directed at my head.

"WHAT?" I was so shocked.

He tried to shush me, but I demanded answers, so he explained, "When you hit your head, you split it open! Didn't anyone tell you? That's why you were wrapped in bandages; it usually heals up in a day though, so I came round to see why you hadn't been released so we can have that party!"

"Wait a minute," I began, head was filled with so many thoughts, _that's why Draco thought I was going to die... that's why Snape's face was as fantastic as it was... that's why I was knocked out for hours... _it was all starting to make sense, noticing the puzzled look on George's face, I continued, "That's why Snape's face, that's why... Party?"

He must have suddenly understood my thought process, "Yeah, you are the one who everyone's been talking about!" I raised an eyebrow at him, to which he finished, "All good, I promise, they just want to congratulate you on giving Snape's classroom floor a lovely new shade of tiling... and for shaking him up, of course! He was still noticeably paler at dinner and everything; oh you should have seen him!"

The reminiscing look on George's face said it all, "I'm glad you find happiness in my misfortune!" I said smirking.

"I appreciate what you contribute to Gryffindor- 150 points, I recon!"

"Too bad you couldn't just award points, considering how many you lose!" I remarked and he sniggered proudly, nodding in agreement.

Madam Pomfery then came and told him to leave, how very rude of her. But he set something down on my bedside table and said, "See ya!" A minute or so after that, Ron came into the ward and complained about his hand. He wasn't giving any details, but I could have bet an arm and leg it was from that dragon.

I lifted up the special piece of parchment; it was the type that can only be read by those whom the writer intends. They are more commonly known as: 'litteras occultas'. It was short and sweet,

'Hey!

It was good to see you! I just wanted to make sure the hero of Gryffindor was making her recovery for her grand return! Also, I remembered, back in September you said that brownies were your favourite, so I brought you some from the kitchens. Enjoy!

George '

I lifted the napkin, revealing the most scrumptious brownie ever.

* * *

Ron really didn't say much to me across the room on Friday. As much as it pains me to admit it, but here was the height of my afternoon: Draco came in, and 'borrowed' one of Ron's books when he was sleeping. This was much to Ron's dismay.

On Friday night I was finally released back to normality, after a long, persuasive discussion. So, she finally consented on the deal that if I felt in any way unwell, I was to go straight to her, "_no exceptions"_. I accepted and strolled in the direction of the common room. On the way I was stopped by so many people, I had forgotten that I hadn't actually looked in a mirror for a week; I must have looked like death warmed up! (No offense to any ghosts.) I headed to the bathrooms and had a shower to freshen up. The scar was found along my side parting, it could have looked worse...

An hour later, I was warmly welcomed back by the Gryffindors who surrounded me and looked for the full story. I told them what I remembered- blacking out, the panic in the room (emphasising Draco and Snape's roles here) and then waking up hours later in the ward. They all listened tentatively- my 20 minutes of fame! Fred and George nodded like bobble heads as I spoke. They brought a few butterbeers and buns from the kitchens so everyone had something sweet to eat.

Harry, Hermione and even Neville were nowhere to be seen... It was after curfew, and I wasn't going to be caught searching, so I just hopped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

On Saturday morning, I woke up and Hermione was there. She told me that Charlie's friends had come and took Norbert, they collected him from the top of the astronomy tower last night with the assistance of her and Harry. In the excitement, they accidently left the cloak at the top of the stairs and got caught by Professor McGonagall. Neville had gotten himself caught too, trying to warn them about Draco who had stolen a letter from Ron's bag, telling the details of the getaway. So they had managed to bag themselves a detention next Friday night. Oh and they lost 150 points for Gryffindor.

"Oh, another thing!" she jumped out of bed. "Draco got a detention, too!" she practically sang to me. My chin dropped, I couldn't be happier. My respect for Professor McGonagall rose dramatically.

**1****st**** April **

Note to self: It's the twins' birthday today, ironic, right?

To celebrate, a few dung bombs were sent off in strategic places around the school- Filch's office, Snape's classroom and even Professor Quirrell's! At dinner, the whole of the Gryffindor sang 'Happy Birthday' whilst being conducted by the boys themselves! They were mad, but they brightened up my day!

**4****th**** April **

Dramatic stuff to expose here, Harry filled Ron and me in on the details of the detention:

Harry and Malfoy came across a hooded figure feeding from Unicorn blood in the Forbidden forest. (You'd think it'd be forbidden for DTs as well, wouldn't you?) His scar was so painful; it was as though it was on fire.

Then Harry shared that a centaur called Firenze came to his rescue, saying, "It is a monstrous thing to slay a Unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a Unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You will lead a half, cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry continued the story in continuous prose, we found it hard to keep up, "Then he asked me if I knew what was hidden in the castle and I said the Philosopher's Stone and then he essentially told me that You-Know-Who was in the forest, biding his time, before he could steal it."

"So Snape is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone for... _Voldemort_?" I suggested.

Ron said in a terrified whisper, "Don't say the name!"

Harry didn't seem to be listening, "Firenze shouldn't have saved me, Bane was furious, and he said that Firenze should have let me die... That means Voldemort is coming back and he's going to try and kill me... again. " he gulped.

"But you're forgetting one thing... Who is the one wizard You-Know-Who always feared? Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched" Hermione said comfortingly.

Another thing... When Harry got up to bed that night, his cloak had been returned to him. There was a note saying,

"_Just in case."_

I have a funny feeling that we may be using the cloak sometime soon...


	11. Chapter 11

**30****th**** May**

Sorry I haven't written in a while, we've just received our exam results, I haven't done too badly:

Charms: Outstanding

Potions: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Defence against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy: Acceptable

History of Magic: Acceptable

But it's when Snape calls you (and Draco) to a 'catch-up' class before the exams (I was off for a week, Draco was 'lost without me') and he tells me to brew the potion we had for the exam. I don't understand why he treats me better than everyone else in my house and most people in Slytherin at that too! Harry, Ron and Hermione still don't recon its fair. It's not like I chose for it to be this way...

Either way, the four of us were sitting under one of the trees on the soft grass just beyond the courtyard. The sun shone down on us as we chatted randomly. Suddenly, Harry jumped to his feet; he was white as a sheet, after a run it seemed as though Hagrid was the man to meet.

Harry spoke to Hagrid, trying to catch his breath, "Don't you think it's a bit odd that what you want more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an illegal dragon egg in his pocket? Why didn't we think of this before?" Hagrid was sitting on his front doorstep, looking as puzzled as we were. Harry continued, "You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid answered, "'e wouldn' take his cloak off."

"What did you talk about? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" This had turned into a full scale interview.

"Mighta come up... He asked what job I had and I said I was a game keeper, then I told him I wanted a dragon but I don' remember much cause he kept buyin' me drinks. He asked if I could handle a dragon. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon would be easy... all you need ter do is play him a bit of music an' he's straight of ter sleep'!"

The four of us suddenly clicked, Hagrid panicked, "I shouldn' have tol' you tha'. Ferget it!"

Harry immediately ran in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall however, stopped us in our tracks. "What are you four doing inside?" she pursed he lips at us, looking for an answer.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, now!" Harry answered.

"Dumbledore? Why? He's at the ministry on urgent business."

Harry froze, so I spoke on his behalf, if anyone could help us, it would be McGonagall, "Someone is going to steal the Philosopher's Stone." I blurted.

She dropped the books she was carrying, a look of shock prevailing in her eyes, "I don't know how you found out about the stone, but it's too well protected. Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I suggest you return outside."

As we made our way toward the exit, Snape looked all too happy to see us. "Good afternoon." He said in his usual callous tone. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this."

They looked at me, obviously since I had the best chance of getting us out of this predicament, "Sorry Professor," I said as innocently as possible, "I wasn't feeling so good in that heat..."

He ignored me. "You want to be more careful, Mr Potter. People might think you're... up to something... Be warned, if you go on another midnight extravaganza, you will find yourself expelled before you can say... _Gillyweed. _Besides, Gryffindor can't _really_ afford to lose any more points, can they...?"

Snape walked off with his usual swagger, we went outside and devised a plan...

"I'm going to have to get to the Stone first." Harry concluded.

"YOU WHAT?"

"You can't!"

"You're mad."

"Don't you understand? If Snape gets to the Stone first, Voldemort's coming back! There would be no Hogwarts to get expelled from. Do you think he'll spare us if we win the house cup? No, I'll be stuck with the Dursleys."

I gulped, thinking of the prospect of home-life.

"You're right..." the three of us agreed.

"We'll have to use the invisibility cloak," Hermione suggested, "Would all four of us fit under?"

"Oh, I won't need it!" I said, smiling.

"Wait. The three of us?" Harry raised an eyebrow, discounting me.

"Four." I added matter-of-factly, "I'll be there too; I just don't need under the cloak."

"But you'll get caught!" Ron looked at me.

"I won't... trust me!" I said with a scheming look in my eyes.

* * *

When everyone had finally vacated the common room that night, Harry went upstairs to get his cloak. On his return, a figure spun round in a chair, "What are you doing?" said the familiar voice.

"Nothing, Neville." I spoke calmly.

"You're going out again, aren't you?"

"No, no, no!" Hermione tried the same strategy as me.

"You can't go out, Gryffindor'll get caught again." He stood and made his way toward the portrait door. He lifted his fists into the air, his voice shaking as he said, "I'll- I'll fight you."

Ron looked to Hermione, who was already on the job, "I'm really sorry, Neville... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He fell to the ground in the body-binding curse.

As we headed for the third floor, Hermione frantically started looking for me.

"Kathryn?"

"I'm here!" I said.

"I can hear you, but I can't see you!" Ron spoke next.

"That's the point, isn't it?" I questioned.

"What spell did you use? Do you have an invisibility cloak? Did you brew a potion?" Hermione questioned in return.

"No, no and... no!"

"Are you an invisibilia?" Ron asked.

"So that's what it's called?"

"SHHHHH!" Harry pleaded. Peeves was at the other end of the corridor, he flew towards us.

"Who's there? Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

We stopped dead in our tracks.

Harry was the one to talk, in a low, hoarse whisper, "Peeves. The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." He nearly fell out of the air, bowing and apologising repeatedly. Harry then continued, "I have business here, stay away from this place tonight." I think it was safe to say we would be seeing no more of him.

The door to the third floor corridor was already ajar. Someone had already gotten past Fluffy. A harp was sitting in the background, it stopped playing and the three-headed dog started to stir. Harry took out the flute he received from Hagrid for Christmas and blew it. It was a horrible noise, but it sent Fluffy straight off to sleep and that's all that mattered. For now. Harry handed the flute over and jumped through the trap door.

When he reached the bottom, there was a 'flump' sound. The sound when you flumped yourself onto a beanbag in the common room, sort of sound. He called up to us, "It's some sort of plant thing, and it's here to break the fall, jump!"

Within seconds, the four of us where lying on this 'plant thing', which turned out to be Devil's Snare.

"It likes the dark and the damp." Hermione mentioned.

"So... light a fire!" Harry choked as the plant started to strangle him.

"But there's no wood!" Hermione complained.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" Ron hollered.

"Oh, yeah..." Her cheeks turned pink as she whipped out her wand. The plant loosened its grip and they set themselves free.

Ron mocked Hermione continually through the following passageway. A light appeared, and with the light came the sound of wings. Small bird-like keys flew around the room. The door to continue was locked. Brooms were provided so we could catchthe key to the door. The only problem was that there were _hundreds_, lucky we had a seeker among us.

"Off you go, Harry." I jerked my head toward the broom. He figured out which key was for the door- the one with the bent wing- and he touched the broom to mount it. Suddenly hundreds of keys darted in every direction. After a short struggle, Harry grabbed the key and chucked it to Hermione who trembled as she opened the door which the four of us escaped the mayhem.

"Phew!" Ron wiped his forehead as he firmly shut the door behind us.

We were standing on a giant chess board.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play across the board! I think we've got to be chessmen." He walked over to the stone Knight and touched it, making it come to life. The horse pawed at the ground and the knight turned his head to look at Ron. "Do we have to play across?" he asked. The knight nodded in response.

"This is madness." I said, "I watched you play chess over Christmas."

Hermione had a look of panic on her face, "You don't suppose that this is going to be like _real _wizard's chess, do you?"

"I think it's going to be exactly like wizard's chess." Ron was in his element, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but you're not particularly good at chess-"

"Not offended." Harry spoke on our behalf.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked, curtseying to him sarcastically.

"Harry, you take the place of the bishop. Hermione, you can take the place of that castle and Kathryn..." He looked at me, thinking how pathetic I would be and smirking to himself he said, "You can be a pawn."

"Which is which one...?" I looked for guidance, I was helpless.

"The small one, with the round head." He shook his head at me, pointing.

We all stood in position and the game began. There was no act of mercy shown as black and white pieces were bashed and battered beyond recognition across the board. Ron thought long and hard about his next move...

"Yes, it's got to be done, I have to be taken." He thought aloud.

"NO WAY!" the three of us shouted in return.

"Chess is all about sacrifices," he shot a look at me, "I've got to do this. This makes you free to checkmate the king, Harry."

I shivered. He was about to get badly hurt and we had to stand there and watch.

Ron stepped forward a square. The white queen pounced. Ron was struck across the head with her stone arm and he plummeted to the floor. The white queen then dragged Ron off to the side, blood pouring from a wound on his head.

Shaking at the sight, Harry took three spaces to the left, the white king through his crown to the ground. We had finally won.

I ran over to Ron's limp body, he was so pale as he lay there out for the count.

"Go on!" I told Harry and Hermione. I was otherwise useless to them. I took my cardigan off and placed it under his head. "I'll see to him!" I nodded reassuringly. They stood and ran toward the next door; they looked back as I placed Ron in the recovery position, "GO!" I shooed them.

There was nothing I could do other than run for help. I grabbed one of the brooms from the room of enchanted keys. I was shaking, my heart pounding, I had to save their lives. I had to do something useful. I climbed onto the broom, kicked off from the ground and found myself passing the devils snare within seconds. I thought of Fluffy and didn't have Harry's flute, I had to do something, fast. So I sang the first thing that came into my head, from our first night at Hogwarts:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Fluffy was fast asleep as the sound of my voice filled the third floor corridor. I ditched the broom, and ran for the stairs. At the front of his office, I ran into Professor Dumbledore who had just arrived back from the ministry. Madam Pomfery was there too for some reason, I quickly explained what was happening and we were soon on our way.

We found Hermione at Ron's side, what she said was a blur. She mentioned potions and that Harry went off by himself. Madam Pomfery saw to Ron's wounds at the scene which were mostly superficial (thank goodness). I followed Dumbledore to find Harry, who was found unconscious at the end of the underground passageways beside the Mirror of Erised, a lump of dust on the floor and what looked like Professor Quirrell's turban.

* * *

As Harry and Ron recovered in the hospital wing, we positioned the final pieces of the puzzle in place. It was Quirrell after all; he magically had Voldemort's head bound to the back of his own. It was Voldemort, the parasite who was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone for himself. He was the one who tried to kill Harry. The Stone was destroyed so that it could no longer be used for harm. Nicholas Flamel has enough of the Elixir left to set his affairs straight. As for Snape, he really just doesn't like Harry for some reason...

Dumbledore told us that '_the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing and we should treat it with great caution_'. I think he was telling us politely to button it, great man, Dumbledore.

* * *

**30****th**** June **

This was the end of first year, our dormitories were empty and we were on the train back to platform 9 ¾ to return home to our families for the summer.

"You must come and stay over the summer, the three of you!" said Ron on the platform.

Harry and I were both grateful for something to look forward too. That and another fantastic year at Hogwarts waiting for us at the start of September, I honestly couldn't wait!

"Have a good summer!" Hermione said to us all.

"Oh, I will," Harry gave me a nudge and smiled, "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts! Enjoy!" I raised my eyebrows and smirked at him, the imagination flowing already.

I walked toward the car park, in the search for my parents. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, it was George, my heart leapt as he handed me a small wrapped package.

He cleared his throat and his brown eyes looked straight into mine, "Meeting you this year is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just want to say I-"

"George! Car's this way, dear!" it was Mrs Weasley. He had no choice but to follow. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, just like that first time we saw each other ten months ago...


	12. Chapter 12

**30****th**** July **

Ten books, nine days I've been told 'make myself scarce', eight nightmares, seven days they spent on holiday without me, six nights sleeping at my Granny's, five pieces of summer homework completed, four letters exchanged, three failed attempts at ringing Hermione, two weeks until I can go buy Hogwarts supplies in Diagon Alley and one whole month of summer left to go...

I got into the car at the train station a month ago today and the first thing my mother said was, "The garden pond needs fixing, since you were smart enough to make it, you can clean up the mess." That is one definite way to feel loved. At least it has given me a challenge though; maybe I could magically dig it a little deeper and bury my family in it? Too bad you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts.

It seems like years since I've been at Hogwarts. The more I think about what happened, the more I doubt its existence. Like, who in their right mind would believe that we were attacked by a mountain troll, and our DADA teacher had 2 faces? The only thing that is keeping me going is the package I opened from George. It was a handmade bracelet that spelt out 'KATRHYN'. There was a note with it which said,

"Kathryn,

I know your birthday is during the summer, so… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Fred and I came up with an enchantment to make the bracelet feel warm when we are near one other. You never know when we might see each other next.

George"

As for my time spent with Granny, she was now 'too old' to go on holidays with everyone else, I was left behind in England to keep her company. I was more than happy to do so, I told her about Harry, Ron and Hermione and some of the adventures we got up to, I didn't want to worry her too much as she is, indeed an old woman. She was particularly fascinated that ghosts are real. She told me a reminiscent story, "One day when I was walking home from dropping your mother off at school, I saw these figures walking towards me. When I saw them up close, I saw that they were wearing clothes from the Victorian Age, in the middle of Belfast! They were talking in low whispers something to do about 'the day of the dead' and one of them walked right through me." She stopped.

"What did it feel like?" I urged her to continue.

"It felt like my insides were like jelly just out of the fridge! Cold and wobbly! Then Mildred, our neighbour, asked if I was alright, so I explained to her what had just happened, and turned around to point out the two women, who had... disappeared!" she had a look of nostalgia on her face and I left her to her thoughts. I had no idea if what she said was real, but it _sounded _real. Could ghosts appear to muggles?

Either way, eating ice-cream is the perfect way to spend the humid summers of England. _Six blissful days_. She noticed the bracelet I had strapped on my arm and asked where I got it. I thanked Granny for the scarf, the chocolate and the letter repeatedly but she questioned me until I told her about Christmas and about George...

"Courting? I suppose I had found your grandfather at your age!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I blushed.

Granny then gave me the best advice, "Always let him make the first move, you give him all the rights signs and he'll come, if he doesn't, he's missed out, my sweet!"

I had been imagining all summer what it would be like this year with George, how it would be great to talk more and to have a good laugh. We didn't have that 'moment' for nothing, did we? Should I wait for him to decide? What signs should I give? My head was in a scramble of emotions. But somehow I thought a boy like him is _never_ going to think of me in _that_ way, I've been friend-zoned already...

I almost forgot to tell you, in summer 1990 the Pink family moved to England from Northern Ireland. We moved because of Dad's job and so that Peter could go to get a 'higher quality' education. So, we've returned home to visit the aunties, uncles and cousins! (Such fun.) Im writing from NI, at the moment, I'm hiding in the spare room of Auntie Jenny's, we're playing hide and seek you see, and they never find me, but its fine, the 5 of us end up arguing and fighting anyway and I get shouted at, even though I'm the one trying to break it up. My cousin Emily is my favourite; she's at university currently, studying law and is home for the summer. She is the only person, other than my Granny who treats me like I'm human (or is that a strange thing to say?) mum told me not to tell her, or anyone, about magic, so I told her that boarding school was great and I had made lots of new friends. She was so proud of me, as she knows how shy I was but now I've '_changed_'. I hope that is in a good way!

The other 23 days, four hours and what... 52 minutes, I've spent in my room, reading, chucking paper into my bin, packing my trunk, even though I've basically got nothing to put in it and making our pond look less like muck and more like... a soggy mess! Peter also managed to get me shouted at, as he came into my room and demanded to take the book I was reading. I told him that he could have it, once I had finished, I was on the last chapter. He went into a strop and mum ran up stairs, snatched the book off me and said, "You should know better." It was in the bin by the end of the night. I will never know now if the savages got off the Island in Lord of the Flies...

* * *

**22****nd**** August **

I finally got a hold of Hermione on the telephone and we went to Diagon Alley together last Wednesday to get our books. It was so kind of her parents to come out of their way to collect me, it's not as if _my_ parents were going to do it, considering it was such a chore for mum to pick me up from the train station. Like seriously, what's her problem with me?

Hermione arrived at my front door, slightly apprehensive but she covered it with an over-exaggerated burst of enthusiasm. Mum gave me the look that seemed to suggest that all witches were loopy. I decided to ignore her, I was much too happy to see Hermione again! I wrapped my arms around her. Mr and Mrs Granger introduced themselves to my mum.

"I'm John, nice to meet you and this is my wife, Elizabeth!" he shook my mother's hand. He then placed his hand in mine. The kind eyes looking down at me we're exactly like Hermione's.

"Liz, please!" Hermione's mum also placed her hand in my mother's. Hermione resembled her in so many ways.

"Helen." My mum said, putting her nose in the air. She handed me an envelope, "Don't spent it all." She pushed me out the front door, and locked it before I could say 'bye!' We walked toward their family car, which was a Lexus; they were both dentists after all!

Hermione filled me in on her summer holidays; they had been to Italy and visited the Colosseum of Rome, made their own pizza and had been to some famous bookstore. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous... Then the inevitable question came from her mum, Liz, "Where did you go this summer, Kathryn?"

"I went back home to Northern Ireland to see some family members," in my head I was thinking, '_Anything but this!_'

I think Hermione could sense that. So she asked me to tell her about the books I had read, now that was a question I could easily answer. Conversation flowed from there. We entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to Gringotts to exchange our money. I handed the envelope over to the Goblin, taking a £1 coin to return to my mother later. She did say, 'don't spend it _all_!' so I... won't!

As I was talking to the Goblin, I felt my arm burn; it was really, really hot.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The Goblin asked.

"AOWH!" I took George's bracelet off my arm, leaving a red ring of singed skin. It was stinging like crazy.

"Fred, it mustn't be working, my skin is literally burning. It's supposed to be warm and she's not meant to be here, she's a muggle b-" he looked up and saw me.

"Hi!" I said, awkwardly.

"Hey!" he retuned, smiling, "what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. School sent me a letter, unlike you, otherwise you might have known."

"You've got a quill?"

"You're the one with the owl." I raised my eyebrows and turned toward the Goblin again who had been watching the mini-argument with a look of excitement on his face, "Thanks, shows over." I took the bracelet, which was now emitting steam and threw it at George and walked toward the doors where Hermione was standing, waiting for me.

"You okay?" she asked, sympathetically. Taking my hand away from the burn on my arm, "You'll need to get that seen to." Blisters and tears were forming. Hermione turned to her parents who were talking to Mr Weasley.

"You're Kathryn, right? I've heard a bit about you!" Mr Weasley said. Then he noticed my arm and asked, "Fred and George?" all he needed was the look in my eyes to know that it was. He took out his wand, performed a silent incantation and immediately the burn had been cooled.

I let out an immediate sigh of relief, "Thank you!"

"Not to worry," he said with a smile, and he went off to scold Fred and George.

* * *

When everyone had rejoined in our group, Mrs Weasley suggested that we all meet up in an hour in Flourish and Blott's to buy our books. Mr and Mrs Granger went into '_Obscurus Books_' and sort of just, left us to it! In the meantime, Harry bought the three of us ice-creams, chocolate frog flavoured for me! The Harry and Ron looked in the '_Quality Quidditch Supplies_' store as Hermione and I went into '_Scribbulus Writing Instruments_' to buy new sets of quills, ink and parchment each. I Iove stationary!

An hour passed by quickly and we headed to Flourish and Blott's in a hurry. It seemed that everyone else had the same idea, and then I noticed a sign on the door,

'GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

'MAGICAL ME'

today 12.30-4.30'

"Lockhart!" Hermione said excitedly, "He's written most of our texts for classes this year." There had to be more to that excited look on Hermione's face. This became all too clear in a matter of seconds. Gilderoy Lockhart was a preened man, with shining white teeth, wearing forget-me-not blue robes which were the exact shade of his eyes. His hair was golden and wavy. He looked like he hadn't done a single day of hard work in his life. He was such a pretty boy. I did not see the attraction whatsoever. I took a step back from the over-excited women and stood beside Harry and Ron.

"Why aren't you over there, fantasising?" Ron asked in the tone as if, I am your King, why aren't you bowing.

"Because... eww?" I shuddered as I took a second look. They looked at each other as if there was a little more hope in the world.

Lockhart looked in our general direction, "Harry Potter? It can't be!"

The whole shop went silent. Harry went red. He was grabbed by a photographer and Lockhart held tightly onto his arm, "Nice big smile, Harry! Together, you and I are worth the front page!" Lockhart was seemingly having a field day, taking the chance of the extra publicity he said, "What an extraordinary moment this is! Young Harry here only wanted to buy my autobiography this afternoon, but I shall be happy to present this to him now- free of charge." The crowd of women erupted in applause. Harry soon had a whole pile of books in hand. Then he continued, building up the tension in his voice, "However, he had _no idea_ that he and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real _Magical Me_"

My imagination then kicked in, Lockhart as a teacher. Give me strength. He's either going to be cocky and we'll watch him show off or we'll be forced to listen to him talk for hours on end, or he'll be fake somehow, just like Quirrell last year. I could just see Hermione in an emotional mess, girls in general, emotional states and me who only has one boy on her mind...

I quickly snapped out of it as I saw the boy himself looking at me. The look of worry left his expression as I smiled at him. Harry then walked in front of me, blocking my view to George, just in time to recognise an unwanted figure lurking at the doors beside me.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page!" it was the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that," came the small, but strong voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco was proud of his statement as both Harry and Ginny went red and Ron had now come over to add to the entertainment. "I'm surprised to see you here, Weasley; I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

Ron took a jump at Malfoy. But Harry and Hermione held him back.

"Don't you ever learn, Draco?" I shouted over to him, therefore gaining his full and undivided attention, "the unconscious, bruised and bloodied-up look really doesn't suit you, and maybe this time I won't hold myself back. You've no Crabbe and Goyle to protect you now." It was at this point that Mr Malfoy came into view.

"Feisty thing isn't she?" he said, in the same daring smile.

"Need to step in? Don't think Draco is man enough to fight his own battles?" I directed to Mr Malfoy, who was trying his best to make me feel uncomfortable, so I turned to Mini-Malfoy, "Draco, Daddy's not impressed. Maybe you should hit me; I'll go _real_ easy on you!" I could hear the snorts of Fred and George behind me. I could also hear a whisper from someone saying '_stand down._' Perhaps I should, before I do get battered, cursed, jinxed or whatever else.

Mr Malfoy turned to Mr Weasley who was standing behind me, "Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley!"

"Lucius." I could literally feel the tension between the two.

"All those extra raids, I hope they're paying you overtime?" he lifted a second-hand book of Ginny's out of her cauldron. "Obviously not." Mr Weasley tightened his fist at Mr Malfoy's words. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr Weasley took a deep breath, "We have a very different idea as to what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly." As if Mr Malfoy's nose could be raised no higher, that millimetre made all the difference as he said, "and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

A fight broke out between the two men. Ron pulled me out of the way just in time. Fred and George encouraged their father as Mrs Weasley yelped. The poor sales man was petrified and was relieved that Hagrid disbanded them.

* * *

"So what have you done this summer, in all honesty?" Hermione asked casually whilst we walked back toward her car again.

I started a rant, which I don't think she was expecting, "Mum, Dad and Peter went to Menorca and left me with Granny for a week. That was the highlight of my summer. We went to Northern Ireland where I sat and read for a long weekend, whilst being prodded and poked at by my cousins. I've been forced into slave labour in the garden, making a pond and cleaning around the house, after Peter. You know- normal things."

She shook her head in sheer disbelief, "Come stay at mine? I'll ask?"

"Your parents have already been kind enough bringing me here, I couldn't possibly ask any more of you! Its only 9 days! What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**28****th**** August **

So, it was my 12th birthday yesterday and I heard nothing from anyone. Today, it's Peter's 9th birthday. He got new games for his play station, DVDs, a new bike and loads of toy cars; he is having a party with all his friends from school and I have to make myself scarce. No, I wasn't allowed to leave the vicinity of our house; I wasn't _that_ lucky; instead I was banished to the garden shed with mum's precious ornaments to dust.

Lewis, Peter's best friend somehow found me and lifted Mum's prized crystal swans.

"Please, set it back down!" I pleaded.

"Lewis? Your mum's here!" I heard mum call. The idiot jumped and dropped the crystal so it smashed on the floor. Mum came to investigate where the sound came from. I was for it. You could see it in her eyes that once Lewis left that I was going to get yelled at. 'Just three more days, just three more days...' I thought to myself.

"I can't believe you smashed my crystal!" Mum screamed.

"It was Lewis!" I tried to defend myself.

"Don't blame poor defenceless 9 year olds, Kathryn! We both know what you can do."

I was stuck, anger surging through my body, "It wasn't me! You're so blinded by hatred that you couldn't possibly find a flaw in one of _Peter's_ friends."

"So this is what this is about? You're jealous of Peter?"

My heart was pounding, I found myself shouting, "OF COURSE I'M JEALOUS! IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED? NO? DIDNT THINK SO. DID I GET A PRESENT? NO. DID I GET A CARD? NO. DID I GET ANY FORM OF RECOGNITION? NO. DID I SMASH THAT CRYSTAL? NO. BUT I'D GLADLY DESTROY EVERYTHING ELSE-"

She slapped me across the face. A gash formed were her ring tore my skin. I was blinded by pain. I sat myself on the grass, my back leaning against the shed. I brought my legs up to my chest and laid my forehead on my knees. I had to stop myself from shaking.


End file.
